kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret of Heroes' Eyecons!
is a third special DVD episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of the Leonardo Da Vinci Ghost Eyecon. It also marks the return of Chikara Saionji, after his death in the 11th episode of the series. Plot In the World of Gamma, Chikara Saionji is revived through his spiritual remains entering an empty Gamma Eyecon shell. He later spots Alain and the Fukami siblings nearby. Unaware of what has happened since his death, he brings out a photo of the original Ghost Hunters team, remembering what he was about to do. At the Daitenku Temple, Takeru wonders how his father was able to choose in particular the 15 heroic figures from his book. Akari thinks there has to be some sort of criteria to them. Takeru is also puzzled about why his father chose Saionji to work with him in the past, even though Saionji would betray him later. Akari later receives a call from Alain, inviting them to pay the Gamma World a visit. Meanwhile, Saionji comes across a room supposedly belonging to Igor, which kept a collection of precious items that Saionji had collected, including the Mona Lisa. Alain, Makoto, and Kanon brings Takeru, Akari and Onari to a room in the Gamma World similar to the underground lab in the Daitenku Temple. This room has a few decorations, including the takoyaki stand previously owned by Fumi Fukushima, along with a Yurusen prop replica. Alain explained that this room was built to enable the Gamma residents to know more about the human world. Just then, Saionji enters the room. Makoto asks him the reason for dragging the siblings into the Gamma World, to which Saionji replies that it was part of an agreement between him and Igor, who wanted samples of humans. Angered, Makoto steps forward, only for Saionji to bring up a device which activates a forcefield surrounding the capital, and threatens to destroy the entire Gamma capital unless Takeru and the others bring out the 15 Eyecons to summon the Great Eye. However, Saionji does not believe that the Great Eye has already left Earth, and insists that they perform the ritual. Takeru decides to ask Saionji the reason for his betrayal. Saionji answers that it was due to hatred. Fifteen years ago, while Saionji was researching the Monolith, he heard of the legend of an omnipotent being. It was then that he met Ryu, who wanted to work together with him. As Saionji respected Ryu, he began to grow jealous of what Ryu had. Later, Edith from the Gamma World came over and told Saionji about the Great Eye's existence. It was then that Saionji decided that he had to attain the power of the Great Eye in order to surpass Ryu. As the 15 heroic Eyecons are finally gathered, Takeru proves to Saionji that the Great Eye has already disappeared. In disbelief, Saionji proceeds to activate the forcefield's destruction function, only for him to be subdued by Kanon, who learnt a few moves from Alain while in the Gamma World. Using a special device, Saionji summons the Da Vinci Gamma from the Mona Lisa painting. Takeru realises all along that all of the Gamma previously encountered were in fact, based off of the souls of historical figures all along. The Gamma teleports everyone to an open area, where Takeru, Makoto and Alain proceed to transform and fight. Saionji instigates "Da Vinci" to unleash his angst for not being chosen as one of the 15 heroic figures. However, Takeru later explains what it means to be chosen as a heroic figure: as stated by a quote written down by his father in his book, a heroic figure is one who finds and creates their own path in life and believes in the path they've chosen, letting their lives burn bright, and not just a plain genius like Da Vinci was. This is because Ryu himself was also only able to attain everything he had through hard work in his life. The Da Vinci Gamma, hearing this, begins to weaken, begging for the Riders to release his soul, which they did by defeating the Gamma. Everyone is then teleported back to the underground room. Saionji, having faded away earlier when the Gamma was weakened, began to reform. Saionji muses that he may no longer be human, unable to die while at the same time having lost his goal. He finally realises how hardworking of an individual Ryu was. His feelings resonating with the Mona Lisa painting, Takeru unseals the Leonardo Da Vinci Ghost Eyecon from it. Takeru tells Saionji that he may not have lost everything, for inside him, he still had respect for his former partner. Besides, Ryu had also regarded Saionji as a hero, as proven by the word "heroes" that Ryu had written at the back of the Ghost Hunters' photograph. Takeru tells Saionji to keep the Da Vinci Ghost Eyecon, for Da Vinci was the heroic spirit that Saionji had chosen himself. However, Saionji refuses and leaves. As Saionji leaves, he takes out his copy of the Ghost Hunters photo, saying to Ryu that he had overestimated him. Continuity and Placement This DVD is set before Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter, which itself is set 2 years after the events of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1208311_2475.html Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Errors *''to be added'' Notes *A Da Vinci Eyecon was previously featured in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis, though it was a Gamma Eyecon rather than a heroic Ghost Eyecon. *As of this special, all main villains from Kamen Rider Ghost's TV series, with the exception of the Gammaizers, have turned good. **Also, as of this special, all historical figures whose Eyecon sounds are in the Ghost Driver have been featured in some way (series/special/toy exclusive release) as a physical Eyecon. External links *Official trailer (Japanese only) References Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Specials Category:Hyper Battle Videos